Spongebob Meet Santa The Perfect Holiday Story
by Paul Sheldon
Summary: Spongebob is kidnapped by Santa Clause and forced into slavery. Please Read and Review


Authors Note: This is a story originally wrote for my school paper. I am oping for reviews so please review it. I will offer the promise I always offer. If you review my story I will review yours, so please REVIEW IT.

It was December 24, 2004, a day that would be remembered around the world as a day for making others happy and being happy yourself. All around the World people were patiently waiting the arrival of Santa Clause, even Spongebob, who was unaware of how much Santa's arrival would affect him, waited anxiously for Christmas morning.

He had been trying to sleep for hours but was unable to because of the thoughts racing around in his head. Thoughts of presents and eggnog and Christmas Dinner, but because he was a child inside most thoughts were focused on the presents he would receive. He could not stop himself from thinking about the next Morning when he would rise from bed and rush into the living and not to his surprise see a large mountain of gifts, wrapped in bright red and green paper, that he Would quickly open and toss aside to begin working on his next present.

Even though he had no clock in his bedroom he knew it was a little before twelve o' clock, information he had gained through all his past Christmas Eve Night and he prayed for sleep to come and take him away from all this waiting. Just as he had given up hope of ever losing consciousness a fat man, dressed in a Black robe and black hat, appeared at the side of his bed and held a cloth, wet with some chemical he had not been able to identify, over his face. He had not been given the chance to scream and before he knew it he was waking up in a sleigh that was parked out side of a building that resembled the prisons in some of his favorite movies.

Surrounding the prison-like building on all for sides were mountains that were covered with snow, and through all of the excitement he had barely noticed that the temperature was below zero. The fat man dressed in black stood petting the reindeers, all of which had fur that was pitch black, and stared with his blood Shot eyes right at him and spoke.

"I imagine by now you have guessed that I am Santa Clause," he said and watched him nod his head, "but what you have not figured out is why I am dressed the way I am and more likely you are probably asking yourself why you are here."

He could not manage to produce a single word and remained seated in the hard metal sleigh until he was ordered to stand up and walk over to the man he was unwilling to believe was Santa. The frozen ground was cold beneath his feet, for he had been ready for bed when he was taken from the comfort and safety of his home and due to the low temperatures which he had now just noticed, and the fact that his pajamas were a very thin material he found it very hard to stand still. After checking him over Santa ordered him to strip naked and put on a grey uniform which he had taken out of a black bag that had magically appeared on his shoulder. After putting on the uniform, and being led through a series of rooms and hallways, he found himself in a prison cell with about 350 elves who, at first ignored him completely but began to speak to him after about an hour.

"Hello and welcome to the North pole. You had better get used to the cold, for you see you will be stuck here forever, because in Santa's work shop, death is a myth." one of the older elves said

He could not believe what he was hearing. Could he really be stuck there for ever, and he still had no idea why he was there to begin with. Contrary to the cartoons he had seen back in his home town the elves did not wear green suits and have pointed ears, they were normal sea creatures with the word 'elf' branded om their forehead. Although they did not appear to age and they all looked like they were anywhere between the ages of eight and seventeen there were certain things about them that made them appear older such as wrinkles and certain movements they made.

"You are probably wondering why you are here and since you are not saying anything we will just go ahead and tell you. Okay tell the story Jonathon." He said looking at one of the younger elves who appeared to have a great personality for he was always playing games like hackysack, except since they had no ball he had to use a relatively large rock and some how did not hurt himself.

"It started a couple hundred years ago when Santa had been making his annual run. He had just about finished with one house and his reindeer waited patiently outside for him when something happened that cause him to change. He exited the house carrying the bodies of the people who lived there and told the elves to help him load them in the sled. A little afar..." he looked puzzled "Am I going to fast for you?

"Slowly he shook his head no and urged the elf to continue his story.

"The elves were scared and did what he said. They got back to the North Pole and he ordered that their bodies be burned. He than went outside and changed each one of the reindeer into the monster you saw. They have a wicked temper and a nasty bite." he said pointing to some of the elves who were short a limb "Ever since that night he charges the town and if they do not pay then he takes one of their citizens and forces them into slavery. None of us know what caused this sudden change but something in that house must have caused it, and that is the story of Santa Clause whether you like it or not."

He found this very hard to take in, how could it be possible? He had been raised his whole life to believe that Santa Clause was the most giving person in the world, and even if it was true how come his friends had been unwilling to pay. He could just picture the town turning Santa down and allowing him to take him to take him. Thousands of questions started to form in his head, had he been bad or maybe his child like attitude had just made the town folk sick of him.

"How come no one has stopped Santa from doing this?" he asked the elf who had told him the story

"Well you see the townspeople forget about Santa after he leaves and they only know about his threats when he tells them. So when your town wakes up they will just think that you are a run away." he said turning toward another elf "You tell him."

"Look man, in a little while those gates will open and we will before to work from sunrise to sunset either on toys, the reindeer, or pampering Santa. We do this every day." he said, staring at the floor the whole time. It was obvious he was crying.

And so the days went on and, like they had said, he worked non stop. At first he thought he would be able to keep track of the days but as days turned into weeks and weeks into months and then years he had given up and started to realize his fate when a plan was formulated by one of the elves. Jonathan had decided that when he would be working on the toys he would hide a chisel and a hammer underneath his clothes and when it came his time to pamper Santa; with one hit he would lodge it in the back of his neck. When it came time to put the play in action he had successfully managed to hide the chisel and hammer but the plan seemed to have fallen apart as soon as he entered Santa's bed room. He had just walked up behind Santa with Chisel and hammer ready, Spongebob and Jonathan stood watching, when Santa suddenly turned around and laughed.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" he asked still laughing "Do you plan on ending my life after I have provided you with a place to live. Foolish"

With a flash of light he sent the elf flying across the room and into a wall, he than walked over to him and placed his foot on him and pressed down and laughed as his faced turned red. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through Santa's body and caused him to lose consciousness. Spongebob had hit him over the head with the hammer and now ran out of the room to get chains to tie him up with. When he had retrieved the chains from the reindeer pen he ran back and tied Santa up. He and the rest of the elves, except Jonathan who had died when Santa crushed him, carried Santa out of the prison and, using the sleigh, they dropped him in the Arctic Ocean where he sunk like a brick. Suddenly the reindeer, which had been pulling Santa's sleigh reverted to their normal forms and died causing the sleigh to plumSpongebob's Pineapple house and he lived happily ever after with no one even remembering the concept of Christmas or the Psycho name Santa.


End file.
